


Break

by Ladycat



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Conditioning, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, F/M, Humiliation, M/M, Multi, Porn, Rape/Non-con Elements, this is pure porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-12 00:12:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladycat/pseuds/Ladycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tug of Spike’s hair is a page-long set of instructions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break

Spike lays with his head in Xander’s lap. It’s sweet, almost, picturesque if you aren’t homophobic. And you don’t notice the way Xander’s caressing Spike’s ass, instead of petting his hair. It’s not that Xander objects to petting Spike’s hair, oh no. It’s just that his ass is perfectly smooth and soft and offers so many different opportunities. He can rub it, smirking as Spike shifts into the movements like a puppy seeking more attention. He can smack it, prompting a flinch that goes straight to Xander’s cock and a gasp he wants to always be able to hear. He can also slip his fingers between pert cheeks and rub over an entrance that’s always kept slick and ready for him. He can push a finger or two or three inside, enjoying the way muscles immediately tighten and flutter around him, working him even as Xander taunts Spike by _almost_ touching the gland inside that’ll make him feel so good.

Spike sounds so pretty when he whines, soft, high-pitched noises that drip with unvoiced pleading.

Xander spreads his legs slightly, rolling his hips so that he can feel the curve of Spike’s ear, his cheekbone, all providing delicious pressure and friction. He’s got three fingers working deeply inside Spike, stretching and spreading and fucking just because he can. Because Spike will lay there and take it and beg for more, knowing that he’ll have no release unless Xander’s feeling generous.

A tug of Spike’s hair is a page-long set of instructions, Spike instantly rolling so he’s on his knees, arse still full, cock hard and dripping as he mouths the front of Xander’s jeans. He doesn’t open them, not without permission, but the moment he’s given it the zipper’s down in a breathless whimper of thanks. Freed, Xander’s cock feels cool air for only a moment before Spike takes him, nursing him and offering his mouth for Xander to fuck. His eyes, if Xander were look to look at them, would be pale blue pools of blankness. There’s no thought left in there, not now, and Xander has odd moments when this bothers him. But then Spike allows a hint of tooth to graze the underside of Xander’s cock and he stops thinking entirely.

His fingers are removed from Spike’s ass, levying three or four solid smacks. “Did I say to do that?”

Spike jerks as he’s hit, eyes fluttering as he moans and says something that might be negative around Xander’s cock. The vibrations feel heavenly and Xander begins petting Spike’s ass again. It’s his absolute favorite thing to do, offering Spike the affection he craves and satisfying Xander’s own need for allowing everyone to see that he _owns_ Spike.

Across from him, Angel is looking disgruntled and disgusted. Xander just smiles at him, moaning softly as Spike opens his throat to accept more of Xander’s cock inside him. “So?” he asks, because as good as Spike feels, Xander’s learned that this is the best time to make negotiations. “Do we have a deal?”

Angel looks like he’s about to bite his own thumb off, a severally pissed off expression that doesn’t vary all that greatly from his normal expressions. “Spike! Come here.”

Spike doesn’t look up from his task, inching his knees back so that he lays flat over the sofa and is able to accept all of Xander’s cock. He doesn’t appear to even hear Angel’s command, and Xander caresses his ass again, proud. “Good boy,” he murmurs, thrusting up into Spike’s throat. “That’s my good boy. I want you to ride me, baby. I want to show Angel everything he’s missing.”

Spike releases him with a moan, quickly shifting his body so that he’s facing Angel as he sinks down on Xander’s cock. Xander croons, enjoying the way Spike immediately clings to him, whimpering quietly as he’s breached and again when Xander starts idly stroking his cock. “I asked you if we had a deal, Angel.”

Angel’s eyes are locking on Xander’s hand, moving up and down as Spike begins to lift himself up and fuck himself back down over Xander’s cock. “When did Buffy’s most loyal supporter turn into an utter bastard?” he asked.

Xander kisses Spike’s neck, licking over silvery scars right where neck meets shoulder. “You’re objecting?”

Angel snorts, finally meeting Xander’s eyes over Spike’s shoulder. “No. Impressed. And we have a deal. You break Wesley the way you’ve broken Spike, and you’ll have what you asked for.”

Smiling, Xander settles back into the sofa, letting his boy ride him to completion. Breaking Wesley sounds like fun, especially since Xander’s got a kink for intelligent Englishman. Giving Giles to Willow had been a stroke of genius, particularly since he got to watch the two of them break Buffy into the perfect omega for their little threesome. Perhaps its time to give Spike a reward or two? He has been _so_ very good lately ...

His breathing starting to elevate, Xander says, “Call Wesley in here. I think the first thing I’m going to make him do is suck my pretty boy’s dick. Wanna watch that, Angel? Want to see your boys go at it?”

Angel’s soft groan is answer enough. Xander just grins and allows himself to come. So many years of fighting for the light—living in the shadows was a hell of a lot more fun.


End file.
